The Perfect Gift
by Troofs
Summary: Discontinued.
1. A Talk With Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I own Phoeni- Oh, wait, this is real, I'm not dreaming. Sorry, I do n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t own Phoenix Wright or any associated blah-blah-blahs, Ja?**

**Claimer: I do however own this fanfic.**

**Note: Please. Feel free to read. And of course, after reading, constructive comments are highly appreciated! This is my first ever Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney fanfiction, sorry if anything seems wrong. Oh and, the story's down there, Pal.  
**

* * *

Phoenix slumped down the grey chair. He bit his lips and jittered uncomfortably. _It's my birthday tomorrow. W-why should I be sad?_ He lied to himself. _I have Trucy and Apollo, their great company. _He knew he was lying to himself, not telling the truth at all.

**Wright Anything Agency**

**10:30 A.M.  
**

"Trucy? What should I get Mr. Wright for his birthday?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know… Maybe some steel samurai?" Trucy said

"Hmm… He already has tons of those." Apollo

"You know, Polly, Daddy seems kinda low today…" Trucy said.

"So did he all week." Apollo said while scratching his head.

"Well, I was going to give him a magic show. Maybe you could do something? And not give him a physical gift." Trucy said.

"I know. That's what I've been thinking. I thought maybe I could tell my friend to give him free piano lessons, but…"

"Piano lessons? Please, Polly. Why don't you try and comfort Daddy for a moment. He is way too low." Trucy said.

"Alright. I could get an idea from him directly." Apollo said then walking to Mr. Wright's bedroom.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo said.

"Ah… Actually, I'm feeling a bit sick to talk to anyone." He said.

"No, your not. You're depressed, lonely, perhaps? Or feeling abandoned?" Apollo said.

"…"

"…"

"...?"

"Hmm… Was that just a question mark?" Apollo said.

"Umm… No." Phoenix said. He was aware that 5 psyche-locks just appeared. But he knew Apollo couldn't sense those.

"… Mr. Wright, lying isn't going to help. Tell me about it please?" Apollo said.

"Please, just get out." He said.

"Fine. Sorry for bothering."

"Wait. Alright. I'm sad. I'm lonely"

"Why? You've got Trucy. Tomorrow, lots of people will be there for you, Mr. Wright." Apollo said.

_Except maybe for those who I care about. I thought Apollo could help me with my problem of loneliness, but, Argh! I can't do this. _Phoenix thought. "Yes, I do!" He said, trying to be more cheerful. But Apollo could see right through it.

"Alright. What do you like for your birthday, Mr. Wright?" Apollo said.

"Umm… Grape Juice, fun, more grape juice, er…" Phoenix paused and thought. _All of my friends? _" Well, I could say fun stuff but. No, no."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Wright." Apollo said. And then left.

"Any luck?" Trucy asked.

"No."

"Hmm… I wonder if Daddy misses someone." She said.

"Looks like it." Apollo said.

"Maybe you can look up any accomplices he has? And track them down?" Trucy said.

"Sure." Apollo said. _Then, this gives me the idea of a perfect gift for Mr. Wright._

_

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Comment! Oh, and in the next chapter or so, there might be a hint of Klaema.  
**


	2. If you agree to one thing

**2:06 P.M. **

**Public Records Office**

"Sorry, sir, no unauthorized access." The blonde lady wearing a jungle green jacket said.

"But, but, I'm a defense attorney!" Apollo said.

"So? You don't have a client. Nor do you need this. Without an authorized written letter, don't dare even staring at the door for more than 5 seconds." She said.

"Fine, can you give me a list of some people who can write this 'authorized written letter'?" Apollo said.

The woman got a paper and pen, andgritted her teeth and then said "… Fine. Here, go, have fuuuuuun."

_Steve McStevenson_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_Joe Plain_

_President Obama_

Apollo paused. _Wait. Why isn't the president first? And why does the name Miles Edgeworth seem familiar. _He skipped to the bottom of the paper.

_Jonathan Michaels_

_Gyakuten Saiban_

_**Klavier Gavin**_

_Hairy Otter_

Apollo paused, again. _Gavin!?!?!?! I need Gavin? Ugh. I would even stand Ms. Magical Underwear right now. _

Apollo opened his cell phone and searched for Gavin's number.

"_Hallo? Das ist Klavier Gavin. Star Prosecutor and former lead vocalist/ guitar-player for the 'Gavinners'_" Klavier said.

"Ah. Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo said.

"_Ah. Herr Forehead. No need to be redundant, ja_?"

"Err.. Actually, Ineedyourhelprightnowplease?"

"Come again?" Klavier asked.

"I. Need. Your. Help. Right. Now. Please?"

"Hahahah! Did I hear right? Did Herr Forehead just ask for my help?"

"…"

"Fine, if you agree to one thing." Klavier said.


	3. Miles Edgeworth

**Disclaimer: I don't own feenie, or any of his friends. Unfortunately.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Wow, didn't think anyone would really bother reading it… Hehe. Sorry for the short chapter. And unfortunately, my plan for Klaema in this chapter is impossible, so, oh well.**

"No." Apollo replied.

"Alright, Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Forehead." Klavier said

"Wait!" Apollo said.

"Hmm?" Klavier said dreamily.

"…Repeat your instructions"

"Get me a date with Fräulein Skye."

Apollo could already feel the Snackoo being launched into his forehead. "Fine… But your promise to give me a signed letter must be fulfilled."

"Ja. Very well, Herr Forehead. I shall have those papers by tomorrow afternoon." Klavier said.

"No! It's Mr. Wright's birthday tomorrow. I need them today." Apollo said.

"Nein, Herr Forehead. Do you know how hard it is to get those?" Klavier said.

"…Your just going to write a note! With your signature. I'm sure that blonde woman in the jungle green jacket would love your signature!" Apollo said.

"Ach! Katherine, anything but that, Herr Forehead. That woman will murder me if I get in any contact with her, or her sister. You see her sister was once mien liebe."

"Fine. I need another person then. Can you get anyone else?" Apollo said.

"I remember this person that Fräulein Skye fawns over. His name is something like Giles Cornerworth, I think." Klavier said.

"I think that's Miles Edgeworth, Gavin." Apollo said.

"Ja. He's over at, ahh… Is this Francesca Von Karma? I think Mr. Wright knows her address."

"Okay, bye."

"Auf Wiedersehen"

Apollo drove back to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Mr. Wright? Do you know any Francesca Von Karma?" Apollo asked.

"Ahh… Franziska, she should be about 26 right now, Yes, I know Franziska." Phoenix said.

"Franziska, right. Where does she live?" Apollo asked.

"Erm. Let me see." He paused and grabbed his address book. He found Franziska's address. "Ah. DiamondStone Condominium, the penthouse there apparently." Phoenix said.

"Thank you, Sir." Apollo said. He walked to the door to go to the Condo.

"Ah. And Apollo, grab me some grape juice while your at it." Phoenix said.

Apollo shuddered, while remembering his first case. He went out and drove.

_*Knock, Knock* _

"What?" A particularly grumpy Franziska asked.

"I'm Apollo Justi-"

"Ah… Phoenix Wright's foolishly foolish apprentice."

_Excuse Me? _"Er. Hello, you must be Franzis-"

"Get to the point, fool!" Franziska shouted, preparing the whip beside her.

_A WHIP?!?!?!?! _"May I come in?"

*_WHIP*_

"Fool! Did I just not tell you to get to the point?" Franziska shouted.

…_Ow, that hurt, Ms. Von Karma… _"Is Mr. Edgeworth here?"

"Ahh… Yes, he's finishing the last of the tea from Christmas that those foolishly foolish fools gave me."

_I don't think it's polite to call people that gave you something, 'foolishly foolish fools'_

_*WHIP*_

"Ow! What, I didn't say anything!" Apollo said.

"That pout you were making told me everything." Franziska said.

"Can I just see Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo said.

"Hmph. Fine." Franziska said, then opened the door.

Apollo entered then saw a man with pink clothes.

"It's not pink you know." He said.

"…!"

"In fact it's-"

_*WHIP*_

"Franziska, that hurts you know. What do you need anyway?" He pointed at Apollo.

"I need a written note by you."

"Why? I don't even know who you are." Miles said.

"He's the foolishly foolish fool, Phoenix Wright's apprentice."

"Ahh… Apollo Justice, was it?"

Apollo nodded.

"Why do you need it, then?" He asked, putting the tea down.

"I need to know any acquaintances, friends, former co-workers, etc. of Mr. Wright."

"Then you don't need the letter."

"What?"

"Ah. I'm an old friend of Phoenix. I'll be glad to help you. For one favor."

"Sure thing."

"Ema, Klavier, the perfect couple, eh? I need you to set them up."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"I was kidding. Here are some addresses, and telephone numbers."

"Thank you, sir."

"And one thing. I suppose Phoenix would want this bottle of grape juice for telling you Franziska's address, so get it. And here's my cell phone number." Miles said then handed Apollo a bottle of grape juice and a business card.

"Thank you sir." Apollo said then went out. He rode the elevator down. He stopped at underground garage B. He walked to his car, only stopping once to admire one particular Franziska Von Karma's silver BMW. It was dazzling. But he was fine with the car that Thalassa/ Lamiroir gave him. A black Porsche. She was rich.

_Okay, first on the list is, Maya Fey. Kurain Village, eh? I can go there in 30 minutes. _

_*Crash* _

_Make that an hour._


	4. Number One Priority: Maya Fey

**Dislaimer: =( I don't own feenie or his friends.**

**Note: He can't invite Maya and Pearl, Phoenix would see them. Oh and Ah…Thanks for the idea Dragonridingattorney43, I find it a bit hard putting some Klema in, I can't find the right opportunity, but, I'm trying to make it as funny as possible. Oh and prepare for the ride to whipworld.**

"You fool!" Franziska shouted.

"Eeep. I didn't mean to do it, Franziska!" Apollo quivered in fear.

_*WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP* *WHIP*_

_*THUD*_

"Franziska?" A nervous Apollo looked at the unconscious Franziska on the floor.

"Ah. Sorry for bothering you. I should have let you be whipped. Oh well." Miles said.

"Erm. Tranquilizer?"

"Yes. Mr. Von Karma gave me these when we used to hunt. I saved a lot them. Who knew I would use this against his own daughter. Anyway, you should go now. But expect a grumpy tomorrow." Miles said.

"Right."

He just scratched the front a little, so he could still drive it unnoticed. He opened the door and started the car. He looked at the side mirror. He saw Miles trying the whip and smirking.

_Right. Where do I have to go again? Eh… Kurain Village._

He drove to the village. He stepped on the exact spot where Phoenix had once stood on.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Hello?" A girl about the same age as Trucy asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for a _Maya Fey?_" Apollo said.

"Oohh. Maya! Somebody's here for you…" Pearl said in a singsong way.

"Oh, and I'm Pearl Fey, Maya's cousin."

"Hi, I'm Apollo."

"Is it Nick?" Maya shouted.

"It's not Mr. Nick, Maya!"

Maya appeared through the Japanese style door. Her long black hair was still there. Nothing changed at all. And she was holing a double quarter pounder in her hand.

"Um. Are you Maya Fey?" Apollo asked.

*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*

_Why does she remind me so much of Ema?_

"Yes. Have you come here to channel a spirit?"

"WHAT?!?!?! I mean NO! Is that even real?" Apollo asked.

"…"

"…"

"Then what were you here for?"

"Erm. Maya Fey, Phoenix's ex-assistant and friend." He read from the list Edgeworth gave him.

"P-pheonix?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright. I'm his er, eh, I guess most people call me his apprentice." Apollo said.

"How could Nick's apprentice get a Porsche?!?!?!" Maya shouted

"Err… From Thalassa, or, Lamiroir. Whichever point you look at it. Trucy thinks of her as Thalassa of course."

"Lamiroir? The great singer Klavier sung with? And the cool magician? Woah… and who's Trucy?"

"Right. He's Mr. Wright's daughter."

Maya dropped her jaws. "WHAT?!?!?!?! NICK HAS A DAUGHTER?"

"Mr. Nick has a daughter? Aww, I thought he and Maya was the perfect match." Pearl said.

"Pearly! Tell me about his daughter, Apollo."

"Erm. After his last case, his client Shadi Enigmar/ Zak Gramarye, vanished before the verdict was announced. His attorney's badge was took, because he was accused of presenting forged evidence. The client's daughter, Trucy, was left alone, her mother was thought to be dead. But she was actually Lamiroir, so don't worry, Mr. Wright doesn't have a wife." Apollo explained.

"Hmm… Then what are you here for?"

"Erm. I wanted to give you as a birthday present."

"Excuse ME?" She chomped at her burger. "To whom?"

"Er. Mr. Wright."

"Oh, right, it's his birthday tomorrow! I forgot! So your going to give me as a birthday present? How?"

"A grand reunion. I'm going to track everyone he knows. I already got Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Von Karma."

"Mr. Ed-ji-werth?" Pearl asked.

"Edgeworth? And Franziska?"

Apollo nodded. "So could you come tomorrow? I'm planning on reserving somewhere, possibly a hotel, but I have to force everyone to wear at least something semi-formal. But, I still need a hotel. And it has to be a surprise."

"How about Gatewater Hotel?" Maya said, chomping on the burger again. "And how did you get the idea to hold a grand reunion anyways? And his birthday is tomorrow!"

"I was planning on delaying it. But, I think I can force this on one day. Or I could get it the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's better, O.K. I'll go, I miss Nick."

"Thank You, bye."

"Oh, and here's my number" She handed him a note.

"Right. Bye."

He rode the black Porsche, and looked at the list. _Iris? Who's Iris? Let me do first the ones that Edgeworth only provided a number._


	5. Figaro and Cafe Breton

**Disclaimer: Me: Oh, I own Pheonix and his friends. Phoenix: WHAT?!?!?! Me: Fine, I don't own you, or your friends, Happy?**

**Note: Sorry. Our internet was off , so I couldn't update. So, I gave you a present! An extra long chapters! My Klema promise would be fulfilled in this chapter or the next! **

Apollo stopped at the nearest Café, Figaro. He dialed everyone's numbers, everyone came up with the same thing.

"Hello? Is this ____?" Apollo would ask.

"_Yes, who is this?" The recipient would ask._

"Erm. Apollo Justice, Phoenix's apprentice." He bit his lip everytime he said apprentice.

"_Right. Now what is it? Does Phoenix have a message for me?" _

"Er… It's his birthday tomorrow, I would like to give you as a birthday present, and I'm holding a grand reunion."

"_Hmm… When?"_

"The day after tomorrow."

"_Great! Where?"_

"The Gatewater Hotel."

"All, right."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

_*Click*_

Well, most conversations were something like that. But others were harder to talk to, and he had a feeling one of them tried to throw coffee to him. _Why can't Mr. Wright have normal friends?!!?!?!_

"Sir." The waiter called.

"Yes?"

"There's a man here for you."

"Alright."

"Herr Forehead?" Klavier said.

"What are you doing here, Gavin?"

"Long Story, actually."

"So? I've got all afternoon."

"Fine. Well I needed to track you down, I thought you still might be at Wright Anything Agency, but nein! So I asked for Herr Edgeworth's address, and I end up being whipped to death!" He paused and breathed. "So I ask Herr Edgeworth where you went, he said Kurain Village, I went there, then you were not there. SO I was to go back home, Ja? Then I pass by this café, you stand out in the crowd, Herr Forehead, your hair seemed useful for the first time."

"…Hmph. Well, what do you want?"

"Ah, it seems that Ema has a soft spot for Friends of Herr Edgeworth, or friends of friends of Herr Edgeworth."

"Not this again, Gavin."

"Look at your back left pocket."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, ja?"

Apollo reached his back left pocket, he found a note.

Ah, Apollo, remember what I told you about Klavier and Ema?

I was not joking. I do need you to set them up. So, I have a

plan. Lateer, at 7:45 P.M., meet me at Café Breton. I guess you

are a defense attorney, so come up with at least 5 excuses as to

why they shouldn't be together.

Your Friend,

Miles Edgeworth

"…!"

"What? Herr Edgeworth never told me the contents of that letter."

"Nothing."

"Objection!" Klavier shouted.

"This isn't court, Gavin. Or your concert, you've probably broken everyone's eardrums."

"… Herr Forehead. Without my help you would have still be searching for help right now. You'd probably be in the White House trying to beg the president."

"That isn't fair, Gavin."

"What are you 5?"

"Duly noted, Gavin."

Gavin had a smirk on his face. "Goodbye, Herr Forehead. I have reserved all the rooms at the Gatewater hotel."

"Grr… Shut up single-band boy." Apollo said. _Bad insult, I know, but, true, his name is Piano, and he plays a guitar. He's a single person band. _

"Herr Forehead! You've researched my name; I didn't think there was enough space in your cranium to think about that."

"…Shut up..." Apollo said through his gritted teeth

"… I should go now."

"Bye, then."

"…" Klavier went out of the store.

**Café Breton **

**7:50 A.M.**

"Your late." Miles said calmly

"Sorry about that" He said while Edgeworth sipped on some Jasmin tea.

"Hmm… Why don't you order something for yourself?"

"Erm." He murmured then looked at the menu. He chose some blueberry crepes and hot chocolate. "Now, about the plan? Oh, and show me the list first."

Edgeworth pulled a list out of one pocket; it was as long as the other list he gave him.

"Gah!"

"Well, he was famous, AND I think you should reserve Viola Hall for the whole day."

"Err. Right. Erm, the plan?"

Edgeworth whispered to Apollo a plan that would change the Klema relationship, for the better, but, that's another story.


	6. My Talk With Miles Edgeworth

**Disclaimer: Yaddy-yaddy-yah, yes, I get it, I don not own them.**

**Note: Of course I know! Reading mostly only Klema and Miles x Franziska would make me know that even though I only played 2 & 4. Fine, I'll tell you the plan…………….. LATER.**

Apollo was back again to calling people, Edgeworth's plan was simple and ingenious. He really didn't need to buy anything. Edgeworth already bought everything to set them up, Apollo's 5 reasons didn't work either.

"_Right. My five excuses? One excuse, one comment from you. First: They hate each other to death."_

"_Klavier doesn't hate Ema."_

"_Err… Ema still hates Klavier!"_

"… _Are you 100% Sure?"_

"_Erm.. No, but she always complains about him, and-"_

"_That would actually be a good thing."_

"_B-b-ut!"_

"_Second reason, please? Reason one is crossed"_

"_AH. They are the most opposite people ever!"_

"_Have you ever heard the expression 'opposites attract'?" _

"_Err, but that's not necessarily true, it doesn't even have proof."_

"_Think of a magnet, Apollo."_

"_Hmph. Er, third: she, err, ah, she, likes you."_

_At that, Miles blushed and replied, "Many other schoolgirls do too."_

_Apollo shot a look at him. "Hmm… I believe you have no comment?"_

"_Ah. So? That has nothing to do with their relationship. Gavin, too, has many lovey-dovey fans."_

_Apollo smirked._

"_What?"_

"_I believe my excuse is good enough."_

"_No, it does not have anything to do with their-"_

_Apollo copied Miles signature 'Tsk, tsk, tsk' with the shaking of his head and wagging of his finger. "But it does."_

_This time it was Miles' time to smirk. "No, even Gavin's fans have relationships, their fans! Not dedicated stalkers."_

"_Erm. Look at Ema's blog." Apollo handed him his Macintosh laptop and entered in Ema's Blog. It was full of rambling of Edgeworth, and where he went everyday, she had placed a camera, a microphone, and a tracker somewhere on Edgeworth's jacket._

"_W-what? That still doesn't count!"_

"_Yes, it does!"_

_Miles ignored him and said "The fourth?"_

"_Hmph. We have no proof he likes her."_

"…_Please, Apollo, why should he request it if he doesn't' want it?"_

"_Err… To show everyone he could take on the hardest challenges?"_

"…_DUMDEEDEEDUM! I could take that challenge."_

"_Which is exactly my point on reason 3."_

"_Ehem. Let's go to reason 5." _

"_Do you know every part of this conversation is being recorded?" Apollo stated._

_Miles took out his frilly cuff and strangled the air._

"_Oh, and my reason? You could probably save Gavin from a blunt head trauma caused by snackoos." Apollo snickered. "Err.. I meant, Shouldn't they be given the chance first? To fins the perfect person?"_

"_Observe the slight pinkish feeling when around them, romantic, I never planned to cancel this anyway. The plan is easier than you think. On the party invite them make them sit on the same table, cause a 'black out', fake one, then have Klavier push them into the generated room, then lock the door from the outside, but leave a message inside, written, one kiss, a true confession, the one way out."_

"_Doesn't sound simple at all."_

"_Oh well, guess you'll have to live with causing two perfect people be separated."_

"_Now I feel muuuuch guiltier." He said sarcastically._

"_Ugh. You don't have a choicebut if you don't really want to, well then,, bye." And with that he stood up._

"_WAIT! Fine! Sure! Whatever! Give me the list."_

_Edgeworth had a slick grin on his face._

"_Why are you doing this, anyway?"_

"_Eh. You know how famous people give gifts like autographs and kisses to their fans? I like to shove things in their face that they tend to ignore, that will change their life."_

"…"

"_Heh. So we got a deal?"_

_They shook hands, Miles courteously paid the bill, and they went out._

Thinking back, Apollo sighed and made some coffee. He kept dialing and talking.


	7. AUtographs

**Disclaimer: Yaddy-yaddy-yadah.**

**Note: I got bored of writing a bit, so didn't update. I'm full of inspiration for my Klema fanfic, but, I don't want to write it yet without finishing this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Apollo had talk to everyone in the list he had double-checked. He now only had to reserve Viola Hall and some rooms. But, now wasn't the time to do that. It was 12:39 A.M. he had to check for catering, etc. He slept for a while.

_*Ring!*_

"I want to sleep, don't want to wake up yet." Apollo mumbled.

"Well, Polly, what about the reservations?" Trucy asked.

"Mmm… I don't care about wuzzutreservations?"

"Yes, for Daddy's party."

"Nyeh... Sweet, sweet chocolate."

Trucy handed Apollo a bar of white Hershey's chocolate.

"Don't like white chocolate."

Trucy handed him a piece of Kisses with almonds.

"Mmm… Almonds. Nutty."

"Riiiight."

"Now, whazzit you want again?"

"Eh… Reservations, Apollo." Trucy's voice suddenly sounding more serious.

"Nooo! Still want to sleep."

"FINE! Miss von Karma, mind waking up Apollo?"

"Hmph. Phoenix Wright's apprentice, certainly!"

"Huh? Where's she?"

"Haha! Apollo, I'm a great ventriloquist."

"…"

"So are you going to wake up anytime soon?"

"NO!" He said then put the blanket over his head.

"Well, you have no choice." Trucy removed the blanket and threw a bucket of ice-cold water on Apollo.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Magic Panties."

"…"

Trucy pulled Apollo to the bathroom and closed the door so he can't get out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh! The shower is cold. I wonder if the heater is working today. _He tried to use the heater and succeeded, the water was now warm.

He wore his usual clothes, his hair was usual, nothing was out of place, except a small cut of nail in his fingernails.

"I'm going now."

Phoenix stopped drinking his grape juice and said, "Uhuh. Where are you going?"

"Ah. I, er, am, uhhh… I am going to the, er, grape juice factory, then going to Ariadoney factory."

"That fancy nail polish? Pshh. Grab me some grape juice on the way."

"Right. But, the grape juice might be a bit fermented."

"Blech. I hate wine. I want it fresh."

"Hmm… Right."

Apollo went out and started his black Porsche.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Trucy shouted.

"Well, you can't."

"Gee, I guess I should take that Porsche now. Mommy gave it to us, not you."

"Actually, she said, 'This car is for you, Apollo, yours, and yours only, and this bracelet is for you, Trucy.'" He quoted.

Trucy played around with the bracelet. It wasn't getting tense.

"Fiiine. Go in."

"Yay!"

"Can we reserve Viola Hall tomorrow?"

"No, sir. NO reserving for no reason."

"But, it's someone's birthday tomorrow."

"Hmph. Tell ya what. I'll let you reserve Viola Hall for two things."

"And those are?"

"The payment, of course, and a handwritten autograph by Klavier Gavin. Or any other band member of the Gavinners." The teenage boy at the concierge said.

"It's a deal!"

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Guten Morgen, Herr Forehead!" Klavier said gleefully.

"Why so happy, Gavin?"

"You will find out later. Now what do you want?"

"An autograph."

"Did I hear correctly? Herr Forehead wants an autograph."

"_Ja_" Apollo mocked.

"Let's not be rude, Herr Forehead."

"The autograph, if you may?"

Klavier sighed. "Tell me why you need it first."

"Erm… A rabid fangirl was strangling me for an autograph by you."

"Herr Forehead, one does not need special vision to perceive what we just heard."

"B-but."

"Tell me what you want?"

"Hmph. Just give me the dang autograph."

"Nein."

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Because! A teenage wants your autograph and won't let me reserve anything if I don't get your dang autograph!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Herr Forehead?"

"…"

Klavier got a picture from his house signed it with a pen, and printed his thumbprint on it.

"A thumbprint?"

"Ja, the fans love my prints."

"Whatever. Just give it to me."

"Ooohh. Can I have an autograph too?" Trucy suddenly burst in.

"Ach! Were did you come from?"

"I went with Polly."

"Trucy, I told you to stay low!"

"Fraulein, why not?" He handed her an autograph.

"Hey! What about mine?"

"Hmm… Err… Here." He grabbed a signed autograph out of his pocket.

"Where did that dome from?"

"Ah. I always have a few spare just incase."

"Just incase what?"

"A fangirl attack, in fact, this is the first time a man wanted my autograph."

"Whatever. Let's go Truce."

"Bye, Prosecutor Gavin!" Trucy shouted.

Apollo pulled Trucy to the car.

"Can we switch autographs?"

"No!" Trucy shouted.

"B-but."

"No, Polly."

"Ugh, whatever." He started the car and asked Trucy to go in.

"Here you go." Apollo said to the teenage and handed him an autograph.

"WOW! Thank you, thank you! Here fill out these forms!"

Apollo filled out the forms and double-checked everything. He also reserved 20 rooms or so.

"What's with the rooms?" The teenage boy asked.

"I'm planning on making some guests stay."

"Hmm… Before you reserve sir, would you mind checking the bill?" He pointed to the bill.

_Oh my god! 50,000 for Viola Hall, and for the rooms another 50,000!_

"Sir, will you still reserve, their all available tomorrow."

"Uhh… Do you accept checks?"

"Yes, sir. Tell you what. I'll give you a 20% discount."

Apollo handed him a check for 80,000. The boy accepted the check.


	8. Berry Big Circus

**Disclaimer: Oohh… Err… Sorry, I don't own 'em.**

**Note: O.K. The Perfect Gift's big comeback! O.K. I got bored with it. I never knew lots of people liked it. Alright. A short chapter, but I promise to make it up to you! Oh, and any more stories of Klema from me are probably never going to be updated. I grew to suddenly hate the pairing, if you wanna know why, just ask (and by that I mean comment asking why). But, I'm continuing this, it's nearly over anyway.**

…………………………………….

"Trucy!"

"Yeah?"

"How will we get Mr. Wright to go there? And dress formally?"

"I don't know how to make him dress formally, but, I know how to get him there."

"Well, I'd better, ah, text everyone not to wear semi-formal."

"'Kay, Polly."

Trucy just ignored him. She was playing RuneScape.

"Ahh… Since, today is my birthday! Where do you kids wanna go?" Phoenix suddenly said.

"Bye, gotta go! Please send to everyone that 'he' knows!" Apollo suddenly said to the recipient.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ahh… No one."

"Ahh… O.K. Where'd you wanna go?"

"Umm… Nowhere."

"But, it's my birthday!"

"Alright. Let's go to the supermall or something."

"The supermall?" Trucy asked.

"Oh, ahh… Err… We were planning on celebrating, tomorrow!"

"Oh…"

"Well… We could go to a joint or something."

"A joint? How about we go for a bowl of borscht?"

"Borscht? At the borscht bowl club?"

"Exactly."

"NO."

"Ugh. Fine. I know a place. Let's go to Tres Bien."

"Is there pudding there, Daddy?"

"Maybe." Phoenix paused. "Uh… Never mind. Let's go elsewhere."

Apollo shot a questioning glare at Phoenix.

"I know! Let's visit the greatest magician in the world!"

"Uncle Valant? Me?"

"Uhh… Oh! Trucy, no, it's the place where I used to take Pearls, the Berry Big Circus!"

"Who's 'Pearls'?"

Apollo just smirked. _So that's why the kid looked close to Mr. Wright._

"How do you know Pearls, Apollo?"

"I don't know any P-pearls."

"Wow…You don't know any 'Pearls' but you have 5 psyche-locks. Brilliant."

"Psyche-locks?"

"Er… Nothing. Let's go now." Phoenix mumbled something to himself.

He opened the doors to the SUV and let them get on. He closed the doors, and then drove. When they got there, huge crowds of people were already there. The tickets were sold out.

"Daddy. The tickets are sold out!"

"Oh… Wait. Wait for me here. Please?"

They nodded. Phoenix walked to Moe's room.

"Hiya Moe."

"Hey! You're the guy that doesn't have a sense of humor!"

"Excuse me?"

"Haha. HI, Wright. Your always wright, wright?"

"…Right."

"So, what'd you want to see me for?"

"A show for Billy Bob Johns."

Moe smirked. "So you want a ticket?"

"Three, please?"

"No can do. But, I'll let you in."

"What's the catch?"

"I'll need a performer."

"Sure. Why not?"

"WHAT?"

"I have a performer."

"Who?"

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter?!"

"…"

"So, what can she do?"

"Err… Magic tricks?"

"Seriously, Wright."

"Why? You don't think I'm serious?"

"I'm a 50 plus year old man!"

"…"

"Whatever, Wright. Let's meet your daughter."

Phoenix walked to the front, called Trucy and Apollo to go there.

"So, what magic trick can you do?"

"Ooohhh… I can make- AHH!"

"ACK!"

"Haha! Wonderful, Trucy. But I really shouldn't let you use Mr. Amazing Hat as a trick to a 50- year old."

"Oh. O.K."

"W-what?"

"Mr. Amazing Hat."

"O-okay." He breathed. "You're in."

"What about me?" Apollo asked.

"Hmm… You would do well in the freak show!"

"Say, Moe, where is Regina?"

"In her dressing room."

"Let's all go there."

They nodded.

They certainly had fun there at the circus. Apollo almost forgot about the party. Until his phone ringed.

_*Nickel Samurai theme song starts playing*_

"I'm going to have to go outside."

Apollo went outside and took the phone call.

"Ah… Justice?"

"Mr. Edgeworth! What is it?"

"So were not supposed to wear formal?"

"Yeah."

"But what will I wear?!"

"O-oh, right. You can wear whatever you usually wear. You will be in surprise when you see Mr. Wright."

"Did he get an indigo suit instead of a blue suit?"

"Eh, something of that sort."

"… Goodbye, Justice."

"Uh-huh…"

Apollo went to their seats again.

"SO, who was that?"

"It was a wring number, he said her name was Adrian Smith."

"You said he, but then said her, weird."

"Uh, that was nothing."

"I never knew a single person could have 10 psyche-locks."

"Again about those pschycolocks!"

"You remind me of Edgeworth."

Apollo tensed uneasily at the mention of the name.

"So it was something related to Edgeworth? Was this the person you talked to?" Phoenix presented Klavier's profile.

"Mr. Wright! Look! That woman is great with that tiger! Regent, was it?"

_I guess I don't have enough evidence yet._ Phoenix thought. But clearly, that person who Apollo spoke with was associated with Phoenix in more the one way.

After the circus, they went home and ate some delicious hot prawn salad.

* * *

**I promise you, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a noodle in my eye, that this is the only story I'm continuing, it would take lots to convince me back into Klema fandomship. I might write new ones. But not anything doing with Klema. Sorry if you were expecting more. If you really, really want to, I might. **

** Thank you for reading. Please comment.  
**


	9. Remember Steel Samurai!

**Short Chapter. Oh, and, Klema fans, thank those guys from Court Record into convincing me back into fandomship. If you don't like Klema. Don't do anything. I do not own 'em!  
**

…………………

"Bills. Bills. BILLS! I can't believe I had to pay 80,000!" Apollo shouted

"Well, at least it's not 100,000." Trucy said.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to spend 20,000 on the decorations."

"How, Polly? It's 7:36 P.M., the Priestly Cooking Show is on."

"I, uh… Money can take care of this."

"The monkey?"

_*Instant face-palm*_

"No, Trucy. From Thalassa of course."

"…Mmm… Yes! I beated Tz-Tok-Jad!"

"Who?"

"WHAT! You don't know Tz-Tok-Jad?!"

"No. I don't, nor do I c-care Trucy." Predicting that the magician would try and explain it to him.

"Back on topic. Your going to design it In a night, how?"

"Well, the party's not starting 'til four."

"… Let's go buy the stuff now! And order food!"

_What am I? A talking parrot?_

"Well… Polly, I do remember reading this case file where Daddy cross-examined a parrot named Polly."

"Uhh… How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You hade your 'What am I? A talking parrot? Look."

"I have a look like that?"

"Yeah."

"Err… We should go to the party supplies."

"One suggestion, Polly. Steel Samurai!"

"He's 34, Trucy."

"Well! He loves those videos that someone sent to him."

"I know that someone. That someone's about your age, no, no, older, older than you, about 17 or 18?"

"WHAT?!?! Howdya know?"

"And I also know that person's name and gender."

"Hmph!"

"Do you wanna know?" Apollo said, teasingly.

"Nngghh!"

"You sound as if you broke Trucy's psyche-locks, eh, Apollo?" Phoenix suddenly butted in.

"ACK!"

"…?"

"How did you? What?"

"So, you know Pearls, eh?"

"Pearls?"

"Don't pretend, you already have so much psyche-locks." Phoenix paused. "Oh, I wonder, it's been nine, or ten years since it's been charged with spiritual power, I may not be able to break these psyche-locks."

"Err… What are you talking about, Daddy?"

"Oh, was I mumbling something again?"

"Yes, you were. Trucy, and I we were going to go to the mall, I just tried to tease Trucy into thinking that I knew the person who sent you those videos."

"Uh-huh." _Yeah right._

"Umm… We have to go. Now."

"Right. Grape juice, please?"

"…Don't you think it's bad for your health?"

"Not really. It's just juice."

_It's my turn to think yeah right._

Apollo and Trucy went to the mall, the mall closes in midnight, so they still had 5 hours. They went to the catering shop first.

"Is it alright, if the party was held tomorrow? But we need lots of stuff?"

"Tomorrow! That takes time! And money, the more money, the less time, about 10, 000! If the party's going to start at 4:00! And, has a breakfast buffet, too."

"10,000?" Apollo handed the woman 10,000.

"Wow. I guess, it's alright. Well, you should start planning the menu, eh? You could have as many as you want."

"Really? How old are you anyway?"

"23, I graduated college with a degree on culinary arts."

"Wow. O.K. I'll plan the menu."

Apollo reached for the form and the pen.

After filling out the menu, he thanked the woman, and went to the supplies.

"Hiya there! Whatcha want?" A boy asked, about 19 years old.

"Do you know Phoenix Wright?" Was the question Apollo asked first.

"The Phoenix Wright! Yeah. I was a witness in a case 10 years ago. Cody Hackins."

"Oh, you're a steel samurai fan?"

"Of course! And, a pink princess fan, and the nickel samurai! I supported the Jammin' Ninja for a bit, but thought he was a bit boring."

"Right. Sorry, we didn't know, would you like to come to his party tomorrow? Were theming it the steel samurai way."

Cody's eyes twinkled.

"Of course! Now, what do you want?"

"Stuff for the party tomorrow?"

"Oh. O.K.!"

It was a hard night. By 12:43 they finally got home, and just waited for tomorrow.

……………………

**Promise you'll read my next KlaviEma oneshot? I'm not really that excited as before, just a slight bit. I have a plot for a love triangle Klavier/Ema/Apollo. I just don't yet if anyone would like it.**


End file.
